Moi, PEP
by Robespierre6
Summary: Etre majordome, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, surtout lorsque son maître se nomme Alois Trancy et que ce dernier se permet d'inviter n'importe qui à la maison. Entre les conflits avec son confrère et les exigences de son maître, la pauvre araignée n'avait pas non plus besoin d'une difficulté supplémentaire. Mais, il est un majordome d'exception; il surmontera cela, ou pas.
1. Présentation

**Titre : **Moi, PEP.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à Yana Toboso, à l'exception faite du personnage original.

**Rating :** ben pour le moment c'est du K mais je pense que cela va virer en T, ou pas.

**Auteure :** Et bien moi, Robespierre6 !

**Résumé :** La vie de majordome est souvent contraignante mais rarement bouleversante. Or, Claude Faustus, suite à une rencontre singulière, va vivre une de ces expériences bouleversantes. Il va lui falloir se rempoter ailleurs.

**Spoiler :** Et bien, je n'en vois pas pour l'instant mais il vaut sûrement mieux avoir vu les deux saisons de Kuroshitsuji.

**Nota Bene :** La première fiction Black Butler que je publie est sur Claude... Il faut toujours partir de quelque chose !

Comme les chapitres sont courts, j'en publierai plusieurs d'une seule fois.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|†† †† ††**

La vie de démon est longue et bien souvent ennuyeuse. Aussi, si l'on ne trouve pas rapidement une âme qui en vaille la peine, on finit par perdre ses moyens et par se transformer en monstre glouton qui dévore tout sur son passage, perdant toute notion de bon goût et d'élégance.

Cette attitude vulgaire de sous-démon est indigne d'un majordome de ma qualité. Après tout, je reste maître de moi-même en toutes circonstances, et je peux vous dire qu'avec un maître comme Alois Trancy, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Néanmoins, je serai pleinement satisfait une fois mon contrat accompli, moment d'accomplissement intense où je pourrais me repaître de son âme souillée et presque insignifiante.

Cela ne sert à rien d'être hypocrite, cet enfant ne présente pas grand intérêt si ce n'est qu'il offre une distraction certaine du fait de son traumatisme, car oui il s'agit d'un traumatisme.

Néanmoins, je peux au moins lui accorder le fait d'être intéressant, moins que je l'avais espéré, mais intéressant tout de même : avec lui je puis être assuré de me distraire convenablement avant de passer à table.

Cependant mon maître actuel est plein de lubies toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres et parfois, je me passerais bien de ses illuminations saugrenues. Quel besoin avait-il de recueillir un chaton abandonné sur le bord de la route ? Avions-nous vraiment besoin d'une petite mendiante pour nous distraire alors que cette maison est sans cesse perturbée par un visiteur x ou y ?

Qui plus est, je ne fais pas confiance à cet être tout droit sorti de la fange, si tant est qu'un démon puisse faire confiance à quelqu'un. Je ne saurais comment la définir autrement que par le mot « louche » car oui, cette gamine est étrange, bizarre et infréquentable. Quel intérêt mon maître aurait-il à la sauver du caniveau ?

« - Claude ! Claude ! Je te présente notre invitée ! Tu vas voir, tout ce qu'elle dit est désopilant ! »

Mon maître éclate de son rire obscène avant de se tourner vers la gamine, enveloppée d'une cape autrefois blanche mais désormais grise de crasse, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées.

« - Gamine, je te présente mon majordome, Claude Faustus ! Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur majordome et surtout pas chez Ciel ! Allez Claude, souris un peu ! »

Je me contente d'un vague regard blasé habituel pour mon maître avant de me tourner vers la gamine qui m'observe de ses grands yeux. Elle adopte alors une réaction usuelle, c'est-à-dire de la surprise et un peu de fascination avant que, contre toute attente, un sourire moqueur n'incurve ses lèvres fines sur son visage poupin et qu'elle ne déclare de sa voix claire :

« - C'est drôle de vous voir ici, je pensais que vous étiez mort ! »

Je reste coi un long moment face à cette réplique d'apparence innocente mais pourtant bien lourde de sens pour moi, tandis que mon cher maître – qui lui n'avait pas compris l'allusion _subtile_ – éclate de rire face à sa réplique. Sur quoi suis-je encore tombé ?


	2. Vérification

Mon maître et la petite mendiante se sont enfermés dans le bureau pour discuter et faire plus ample connaissance. Ils sont bien longs, qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant dans la vie d'une petite pouilleuse ? Mon maître est-il à ce point en manque d'attentions et de distractions pour qu'il aille chercher n'importe qui afin de le ramener au manoir ? Il faudrait que je songe sérieusement à lui inculquer quelques notions élémentaires de politesse et de vie en société…

A moins que cette enfant ne lui rappelle son passé. Dans ce cas-là, il serait tourmenté et son âme atteindrait un nouveau niveau de saveur… Ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire, je l'admets.

Puis j'entends un rire sonore aux tonalités obscènes qui ne peut appartenir qu'à mon cher maître. Il semblerait que la mendiante ait encore fait preuve de quelques traits d'esprit obscurs dont j'ai du mal à saisir la nuance humoristique. Cependant, il faut bien avouer que je ne m'étonne plus des lubies de mon maître…

Peu de temps après, il sort en se tenant les côtes et en reprenant son souffle, se remettant de son éclat de rire : il semblerait que mon maître ait trouvé une nouvelle distraction… Temporaire, bien entendu.

En remettant une mèche de cheveux en place, il donne des ordres au trio de serviteurs pour qu'ils préparent une chambre et du linge pour la nouvelle venue. Combien de temps allons-nous encore jouer les bons samaritains ?

La gamine passe près de moi, toujours son sourire narquois plaqué sur la face et sa longue cape sale sur le dos : je ne vois guère son visage et encore moins ses cheveux ou son corps; quel manque d'éducation que de ne pas se dévêtir lorsque l'on pénètre chez son hôte… Me voici désormais le bras tendu en sa direction et aucun habit n'est posé dessus.

Je la vois grimper les escaliers de cette démarche aérienne, propre aux jeunes enfants, pour ensuite disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Je n'aime pas cette gamine, mais je n'aime pas mon maître non plus. Un démon aime-t-il ? C'est à voir. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Elle reparait peu après, habillée de pied en cap d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche surplombée par un nœud carmin. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en une longue tresse qui suit le mouvement de son corps gracile et un vieux béret carmin est posé sur le sommet de son crâne, dissimulant je ne sais quel complexe absurde.

Je l'observe longuement, la détaillant scrupuleusement tout tandis que l'information fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau… C'est…

« - Claude ! Claude ! Regarde, l'est mignon non ? S'esclaffe mon maître. »

Mignon ? Pantalon ? Nœud rouge ? C'est…. Un garçon… ? Avec ce corps ? Ce visage ? Ces yeux et ces cils ? Ces _cheveux _?

Je remonte mes lunettes et l'observe plus attentivement encore. Ais-je en face de moi l'un des rares cas d'androgynie, si ce n'est d'hermaphrodisme ?

L'être en face de moi me dévisage d'une façon candide et je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler avec plus d'attention les diverses nuances de ses pupilles argentées. Il est bien dommage cependant qu'une mèche de cheveux bouclés ne barre la moitié de son visage, entravant ainsi mon…. Inspection visuelle de notre nouveau compagnon d'infortune à titre temporaire bien entendu : on ne survit pas longtemps entre les fils de l'araignée.

Mon regard le gêne, je crois. Le fait de ne pas être enveloppé de sa cape l'incommoderait-il à ce point ? Il est vrai que s'il a toujours vécu dans la rue, il ne devait pas être habitué à recevoir autant d'attentions de la part d'une personne de la _haute société_.

Qu'il profite de l'attention qu'il reçoit pour y repenser lors de jours moins joyeux. Qu'il ne fasse pas preuve d'une pudeur puritaine bien mal placée au sein de cette demeure : toutes ces vaines tentatives pour tenter de conserver une quelconque pureté sont bien futiles en notre compagnie.

Le coin de mes lèvres s'incurve en un simulacre de sourire tandis que cette pensée me traverse l'esprit.

L'enfant se mit à grimacer de dégoût avant de se tourner vers mon maître.

« - Alois, ton majordome m'a tout l'air d'un pervers. »

Je déteste ce gamin.


	3. La main dans le sac

**RAR**

**Kitsune :** Comme tu ne disposes pas d'un compte sur je te réponds donc ici. Tout d'abord merci pour ta review et de ton soutien pour ma modeste fiction. Il est vrai que chacune des fictions que j'ai pu lire sur Claude sont surtout centrées sur le couple qu'il forme avec Alois ou Sebastian. J'espère donc ne pas te décevoir en me penchant un peu plus sur la personnalité, et l'humour, de ce brave homme !

* * *

Je suis sans cesse fasciné par la capacité d'adaptation de l'être humain : pour combler sa faiblesse il invente moult stratagèmes, tous plus obscurs les uns que les autres. Et devant moi, se trouve un parfait exemple d'adaptation.

Que tout soit clair entre nous, ma vision est purement objective et je ne me permettrais jamais d'énoncer quelque avis contraire à ceux de mon maître.

C'est donc de façon purement objective que je pense ceci : cet enfant est plein d'ingéniosité. Il a su compenser sa petite taille par des astuces et des ruses que je trouve bien farfelu. Quelle idée d'aller jouer au trapéziste, hissé sur le somptueux buffet en chêne massif, et prenant appui sur des vases Ming précieux. Je dois d'ailleurs ajouter qu'ils tiennent relativement bien le coup.

« - Puis-je vous être utile en quoique ce soit, made… monsieur ? »

Ma langue a fourché, je ne devrais me fier à ma vue qui, sois dit en passant, est excellente.

Le gosse me jette alors un regard plus froid que la glace avant de sourire d'un air parfaitement innocent. A d'autres.

« - Non merci monsieur le majordome, j'avais juste vu un peu de poussières au-dessus de ce meuble et j'ai cru bon de l'essuyer. »

En guise de preuve il me montre son mouchoir en dentelles –comment se fait-il qu'un roturier comme lui possède pareil linge ?– recouvert d'un peu de poussière sur le bord.

Je m'approche donc davantage pour vérifier et je remonte mes lunettes. Il semble de nouveau mal à l'aise et ne cesse de me jeter des regards ma foi peu engageants.

Je me redresse ensuite et lui reprends le mouchoir en dentelle –il a dû le voler à mon maître de toute manière-. Il semble outré mais je l'ignore et je nettoie les verres de mes lunettes avant de lui accorder de nouveau toute mon attention.

« - Je vous remercie de votre attention, monsieur, mais comment avez-vous pu remarquer ce _léger_ oubli ?

- J'ai une bonne vue, me rétorque-t-il. »

Je laisse échapper un soupir avant de le regarder de la même façon que lorsque je gronde mon cher maître après l'une de ses bêtises.

« - Il me semble plutôt que vous vouliez accéder au placard à sucreries situé un peu plus haut. Ais-je tort ?

- Parfaitement. Et je trouve vos accusations infondées et désobligeantes. Quand je pense qu'Alois m'a vanté vos mérites… Je crois que je me suis mépris en le croyant. »

Il me gratifie ensuite d'un sourire narquois. Ah, monsieur se croit plus malin que moi peut-être ? Je me penche et le regarde fixement, longuement. Tiens, il a un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil ? Est-ce un vrai ou bien une autre tâche de poussière ? J'essuie donc sa pommette avec un coin du mouchoir en dentelle que je lui ai retiré. Il semble pétrifié et je l'entends déglutir. Si je continue ainsi, il finira par être terrifié et peut-être partira-t-il en courant ce sera un coup pour sa fierté et la mienne en sera d'autant plus comblée.

Continuant donc mon inspection, je remarque que la couleur de ses pupilles est encore plus particulière que ce que je pensais au premier abord : il faut dire que gris clair ce n'est pas commun.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ce jeune garçon est vraiment décoloré, voir délavé. Des cheveux blonds clairs, des yeux tout aussi pâles… et une peau translucide ?

Je m'approche davantage pour vérifier et je remarque les veines bleues qui sillonnent sous la peau fine de son visage. Peut-être que si je dresse l'oreille, j'entendrai alors le sang s'écouler ? J'en frémis d'avance, d'autant plus que du fait de ma proximité, je sens son parfum, envoûtant je dois dire… Son âme ne semble pas dénuée d'intérêts, semble-t-il….

A peine ai-je le temps de m'attarder que je ressens alors une douleur fulgurante sur ma joue. Je cligne des yeux, quelques peu interloqué et remarque le visage dégoûté du jeune garçon en face de moi qui fuit ensuite sans demander son reste.

Je me lèche les lèvres face à cette victoire et essuie ma joue avec le mouchoir du gamin avant de remarqué une fleur de lys brodée de fils rouges dans un coin du carré de dentelles. Mon maître ne dispose pas de ce genre de mouchoirs…


	4. D'où viens-tu ?

**RAR**

**Kitsune :** Merci à toi de me laisser des reviews surtout ! Et en ce qui concerne le p'tit bout d'chou, et bien je suis heureuse d'avoir su éveiller ton intérêt ! Et pour ce qui est de tes interrogations, elles trouveront une réponse dans les chapitres suivants, merci de ta fidélité en tout cas !

* * *

Sa question est arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe à l'heure du dîner. Mon maître s'amusait à déchiqueter sa viande de bœuf alors que lui mangeait de façon précieuse et maniérée. Je m'interroge de plus en plus quant à sa provenance mais passons.

« - Dis-moi Alois, y a-t-il une église non loin ? »

Autant dire que cela a laissé un froid, un vide dans la « conversation ». Mon maître en est resté coi un long moment avant de sourire narquoisement il doit probablement se demander si ce gosse est sérieux alors qu'il _lui_ pose cette question, cela reviendrait au même s'il me la posait quoique cela serait d'autant plus burlesque. Moi ? Je me contente de rester là et d'observer.

« - Une église ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Et bien… Pour aller à la messe. Nous sommes bientôt Dimanche et je voulais savoir où se trouvait l'église la plus proche… »

Mon maître prend le temps de saucer son plat vulgairement avant d'avaler la bouchée de pain puis de fixer le gosse d'un air à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération : mon maître est très lunatique.

« - Quoi ? Tu vas pas me sortir que tu es une de ces grenouilles de bénitiers ?

- Je suis une grenouille tout court, mon cher.

- Une grenouille ?

- Et bien c'est ainsi que l'on m'a qualifié lorsque je me suis retrouvé ici. »

Allais-je en apprendre plus sur les circonstances de son arrivée ici ? Je prête alors une oreille attentive à la suite de la conversation.

« - Attends, retrouvé ?

- Oui ! Je me suis perdu ! »

Il ponctua ses paroles par un grand sourire enfantin avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Mon maître semble incrédule et visiblement son intérêt a été piqué.

« - C'est en te perdant que tu es arrivé à Londres ?

- Exact.

- Et pourquoi t'a-t-on qualifié de grenouille ?

- Parce que je suis Français, et que les Anglais ne comprennent rien à la gastronomie. »

Il hausse les épaules tandis que mon maître fait preuve d'une patience qui m'impressionne.

« - Attends, quand je me perds je me retrouve au pire dans le comté voisin ! Mais j'appelle Claude de toute façon alors tout va bien. Cependant, dis-moi comment tu fais pour changer de pays en te perdant, si ce n'est en me mentant ?

- Bah ce n'est pas bien compliqué quand on habite près d'un port.

- Tu vivais donc au Havre ?

- Ben non, à Paris !

- Mais ce n'est pas un port ça ! »

Mon maître plante une fourchette dans la table tandis que le gosse lui rétorque qu'il y a bien des bateaux qui passent à Paris. Voyant que la situation pourrait dégénérer davantage, je me décide à apporter le dessert.

Je souris en entendant un bruit de verre brisé et le son d'une claque. Il faut croire que ce sale gosse ne fera pas long feu ici. Et ceux qui ont perdu les faveurs de mon maître se font inexorablement dévorer, j'en frémis d'avance.

Cependant, lorsque je reviens avec mes deux parts de gâteau, je vois mon maître rire de bon cœur à une plaisanterie du jeune garçon. Il faut croire que ce gosse dispose encore d'un certain sens de de l'auto-préservation, dommage.

« - Alors, tu ne sais pas où se trouve l'église la plus proche ? »


	5. Au bord de l'eau

Les enfants sont tous pleins d'ingéniosité et d'inventivité, cela je dois bien admettre que je ne peux le nier. Cependant, il n'est pas certain que toutes leurs trouvailles soient de bonne augure pour les adultes chargés de superviser leurs activités : en d'autres termes, moi.

Si je n'étais pas un majordome d'exception et de qualité hautement supérieure, j'aurais traîné la patte et bâclé cette tâche impie et on ne peut plus fatigante qui est celle de la garde d'enfants. En effet, mon maître s'était mis en tête d'aller au bord de la mer pour prendre des vacances car « rester derrière un bureau toute la journée, c'est vraiment trop chiant ». Ainsi parla mon maître et moi, en tant que serviteur dévoué, je me suis empressé de partir au bord de la mer pour en vérifier la température, il ne faudrait pas que mon cher maître s'enrhume car son aigreur en serait décuplée.

Cependant, tel un sombre messager (et merci d'éviter toute allusion au corbeau, je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec cet oiseau de malheur), je revins de mon expédition maritime avec de bien tristes nouvelles pour mon maître : il était impossible de se baigner l'été était passé depuis longtemps et l'eau était bien trop froide pour des activités autres que la navigation.

Malheureusement, mon maître s'était déjà lassé de la mer à mon retour et avait déjà planifié une sortie au bord d'un lac : nous y pique-niquerons puis nous naviguerons sur une barque un programme réjouissant en tous points… Si ce n'est un, la venue du gosse. Mon maître ne pouvait-il pas se passer de lui ne serait-ce pendant une journée ? Nous l'aurions confié aux bons soins d'Hannah, la servante et nous aurions pu nous reposer, au calme… Un mot inconnu à mon maître.

Pourquoi me bercer de belles illusions ? Mon maître n'aurait pas été plus agréable si son petit protégé avait été loin de lui : me voici condamner à veiller sur deux enfants au lieu d'un.

Quoique… Un des deux n'a aucune autorité sur ma personne et je n'ai donc aucune obligation à son égard.

Mon maître a le don de tout compliquer, si bien que le départ fut retardé de nombreuses fois mais finalement, nous arrivâmes sur les rives d'un lac aux alentours de Londres. Le temps y était clément, la température agréable, les oiseaux chantaient et la nature semblait encore en fête, comme si le Printemps n'avait pas cessé.

Mon cher maître qui est d'un caractère curieux et bucolique, s'empressa de rejoindre la nature accueillante et bienheureuse afin d'y écraser les feuilles et les insectes et de tordre le cou des lapins qu'il rencontrait.

Ne prêtant pas davantage d'attention au spectacle ordinaire qui se jouait sous mes yeux, je prenais mon temps pour étendre la nappe à carreaux et y disposer les divers mets qui constitueront le repas de mon maître et de son invité invité qui par ailleurs avait trouvé une place de choix sous l'ombre d'un grand chêne pour lire un livre. N'allez pas croire que j'éprouve un quelconque intérêt pour les occupations de ce gosse mais il se trouve que moi aussi, je suis de nature curieuse. Je me penche alors pour redisposer correctement quelques couverts et j'aperçois donc par hasard le titre du livre du gamin : _Les Métamorphoses_ d'Ovide, en version originale. Cet enfant est-il vraiment tout droit sorti de la plèbe ? Mon maître, qui dispose pourtant d'une éducation propre aux gens de l'aristocratie, ne se prête pas à ce genre de divertissements. Par ailleurs, il faut bien avouer que mon maître n'est pas très sensible au latin comme au grec.

Cependant, y comprend-t-il seulement quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas, il a dû trouver par hasard le livre dans la bibliothèque au cours d'une de ses flâneries enfantines, trouver la couverture fort belle et vouloir garder le précieux ouvrage près de lui. Après tout, les enfants ont la sale manie de toucher à tout et de chiper des objets ordinaires qui se transforment alors en véritables trésors dans leurs mains grasses et collantes. Si cet enfant-là joue avec ce précieux ouvrage ici, il risque de le faire tomber dans l'herbe puis il l'abandonnera pour aller jouer avec mon maître et par mégarde marchera dessus, imprimant ainsi l'herbe grasse sur les vers antiques, puis il le prendra lors de la ballade en barque malgré mes conseils et le livre terminera à l'eau. L'enfant pourra alors être grondé : il a commis une faute. Et les enfants agités et désobéissants méritent que je leur inflige une punition à la hauteur de leur bêtise : je me délecterai alors des cris aigus qu'il poussera tandis que mon fouet s'abattra sur ses fesses probablement douces et blanches.

Cette seule pensée me fait frissonner d'impatience, ce qui est étrange car jamais je n'avais eu de telles pensées envers mon maître qui pourtant, sait user et abuser de ses charmes. Peut-être était-ce cela qui me dérangeait ? Mon maître n'était plus ni pur ni innocent, un démon tel que moi se nourrit de l'innocence et de la pureté de tels êtres humains. En tant qu'être impur et banni du Paradis, je n'aspire qu'à souiller ces êtres emplis de pureté. L'aura que je sens émaner de ce garçon… M'est apparue comme une fulgurance. Quel besoin ai-je de salir un être déjà souillé par ses semblables ?

Et puis, Alois Trancy n'est pas Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive qui lui, malgré les sévices dont il fut victime, malgré qu'il ait perdu son honneur et sa fierté, continue de briller de son aura si pure et si majestueuse. En tant que majordome, je devrais me punir d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de ces enfants mais, après tout, je ne suis qu'un majordome des Enfers, le mal est ma jouissance.

Un claquement sec me tire brusquement de mes digressions mentales et me fait reprendre pied à la réalité. Aussitôt, mon regard s'accroche à celui envoûtant du jeune garçon qui me regarde avec un harmonieux mélange de colère et de dégoût. Il s'en va ensuite, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

Je repense à ce regard si impérieux, si hautain et je ne peux empêcher ma langue de passer sur ma lèvre inférieure, devenue sèche à cause du froid.

* * *

Nous passons enfin à table je sers mon maître qui semble ravi de pouvoir déguster une cuisse de poulet à l'aide de ses doigts. J'ai tenté il y a quelques temps déjà, de lui inculquer l'art délicat de la politesse et des convenances mais je me suis retrouvé trempé de soupe de la tête aux pieds tandis que mon maître m'écrasait les pieds en criant qu'il était seul maître dans sa propre demeure. Bien entendu, je ne répliquai pas. J'aurais passé outre si cet incident n'avait été qu'isolé sous le flot de moments agréables or, il s'agit plutôt du contraire : mon maître est un véritable diablotin et Satan lui-même sait à quel point j'en ai horreur. A contrario, le jeune garçon me fait penser à un ange avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux clair et son teint pur.

Il aurait vraiment été un ange s'il avait eu meilleur caractère car ce n'est pas avec un faciès aussi hautain et colérique qu'il se verra offrir sa place au Paradis, je puis le lui assurer.

« - Au fait p'tit gars, tu as un nom ? »

Enfin une question intéressante, j'ai commencé à prendre racine tant elle a tardé à venir celle-là…

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux avant d'acquiescer et de répondre à mon maître sur le ton de l'évidence ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant à nous considérer ainsi de haut, et comme j'aimerais le rabaisser…

« Bien entendu : tout le monde a un nom.

- Et bien, comment t'appelles-tu alors ?

- Crois-tu vraiment que je l'ai appris par cœur ? »

Il sourit, d'un air narquois et mon maître ne trouve visiblement pas la plaisanterie à son goût.

« - Si tu l'as oublié, je peux t'en trouver un de nom.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire voyons, je–

- Désormais, ton nom sera Lukas ! » annonce mon maître en pointant l'enfant du doigt.

Ce dernier cligne de nouveau des yeux sous la surprise avant de se mettre à grimacer. Visiblement, il n'apprécie guère le prénom du défunt frère cadet de mon maître.

Cependant, mieux vaut pour lui de faire profil bas : en effet, mon maître (déjà de nature susceptible) se mettait dans des états proches de l'hystérie si l'on venait par malheur à dénigrer ce frère défunt heureusement pour lui, tout le monde ignore l'existence de ce frère car Alois Trancy n'en a pas.

« - Lukas ? Ah non, pas question ! C'est vraiment moche comme prénom ! »

* * *

Une fois le déjeuner avalé, mon maître se précipite sur une barque et saute dedans. Il n'a visiblement pas peur que celle-ci casse… Ce qui n'arrive pas, bien malheureusement. Pas que je souhaite la maladie pour mon maître mais, l'eau glacée aurait réfréné ses ardeurs.

« - Claude ! Dépêche-toi allons ! La barque ne va pas se mouvoir toute seule ! »

Le métier de majordome est vraiment épanouissant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le gamin monte dans la barque en chancelant avant de se réfugier dans un coin en tentant de retrouver un certain équilibre. Tiens donc, il n'a pas le pied marin ? Quelle nouvelle…

Je m'embarque à mon tour et, d'un coup de rame précis je nous fais quitter le quai. Le voyage se déroule sans heurts même si l'embarcation tangue à de multiples reprises car mon maître souhaite voir tel ou tel poisson nager. Bien entendu, du fait de ma position de majordome, je n'allais pas le réprimander : il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Le gamin par contre est devenu d'un très beau vert.

Peu après, nous revenons sur les quais et j'aide mon maître à poser pied à terre avant de le faire également, oubliant malencontreusement le gosse. Je m'appuie un peu trop sur la barque, ce qui la fait tanguer puis basculer. Mon maître lâche un cri de surprise et le gosse un cri d'effroi, plus particulièrement en faisant connaissance avec le froid mordant de l'eau dans laquelle il vient d'être plongé.

Heureusement, il ressurgit peu après, un nénuphar sur la tête et une grenouille par-dessus. Je le vois claquer des dents, mon maître aussi. Son visage est rouge de honte mais ses lèvres bleues de froid et… La grenouille qui croasse est verte : mon maître éclate de rire en se tenant les côtes.

J'observe la mine déconfite du gamin et je lui souris. Il me renvoie un regard assassin. Tiens donc ? Il semblerait que j'ai gagné cette manche.


End file.
